1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to real time computer backup systems, and, more specifically, to a mechanism for recording and interpreting user actions (including user gestures) for real time backup.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Users of personal computers often experience problems when attempting to save data, for example, to a computer hard drive or floppy disk. Sources of problems include downloading of viruses, power outages, and making simple mistakes, which often result in the loss of important information. There are backup systems that function to help prevent some of these problems.
A first backup system, described at http://www.systemrestore.com/NetMass and available from SystemSafe(trademark), is an automated online backup and real-time recovery solution through a server that provides typical users with the same data management benefits as are available to the largest corporations. These benefits include compression, sophisticated encryption, network deployment, hands-off operation, IT policy/management, and offsite storage. Designed specifically to support desktop and laptop computers, the SystemSafe recovery system automatically backs up computer systems via a network connection to the NetMass data center. Simply put, the SystemSafe system automatically compresses, securely encrypts, and then transmits a user""s data to off-site storage locations on a user defined schedule. While this system is a very effective backup system, it cannot work if the user is not connected to the Internet, or if the user""s modem is not working.
A second system, LiveVault, which is similar to the first system, uses real time to backup information immediately and constantly. Unlike conventional batch backup products, LiveVault backs up changes to data in real time. The technology integrates byte-level replication with an intelligent self-managing storage archive. Byte-level replication provides a low load on both the communications services and the production servers, while keeping current data fully protected. This enables, for the first time, server backup over lower cost, lower speed communications lines. The automated multi-tier online storage system eliminates the need for repeated full backups by synthesizing full backups without placing additional demands on the communications network.
A problem with this second system is that if the user terminates his/her connection, all information that was being backed is immediately lost.
A third system, available through Double-Take and described at http://www.nsisw.com/pages/dtakewin.htm, is similar to both the first and second systems discussed above. Double-Take, however, backs up only the most current files in a computer and not entire files where only one small change may have occurred. After the initial synchronization of files, Double-Take""s real-time data replication transmits only the byte-level changes, thus using the smallest amount of network bandwidth possible. Other technologies may need to transmit an entire disk block or may retransmit the whole file regardless of how much or how little data actually changed. This provides the best possible protection at the lowest cost.
While this third system is the most effective of the three, it is still vulnerable to a modem break down.
Other problems that occur with these back up systems is that they do not back up embedded devices that are not connected to the Internet, such as a clock, watch, television, and a radio. Additionally, having a constant and immediate connection with servers may make the process very slow and cause many problems.
It is highly desirable to provide a system for tracking and backing all information that a user generates on computer devices (including embedded devices) in real time.
It is further highly desirable to provide a real-time backup system that tracks user generated information, including user actions and saved files in a computer, and sends the information to a remote server via the Internet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for tracking and backing all information that a user generates on the user""s computer devices (including embedded devices) in real time.
Another object of this invention is to provide a real-time backup system that tracks user generated information, including user actions and saved files in a computer, and sends the information to a remote server via the Internet.
The present invention relates to tracking and backing all the information that a user generates. Including user actions and saved files in a computer, on the user""s computer devices (including embedded devices) in real time. A server records user actions and gestures (via various devices such as TV cameras) and transmits all of this information to a remote server via the Internet. This remote server includes a virtual map of all the embedded devices on a computer that the person uses. The server immediately starts to interpret the user""s actions (including user gestures) that are tracked, monitored and recorded by television cameras to record user gestures.
In one implementation, the invention stores user actions that are related to data generation (e.g. actions that called some links where data is stored, or executed some programs that generated data). In another variant, the remote server generates and downloads the same files that are downloaded on the local user computer devices. For example, if a person begins to download a program, the server may also download the same program on a remote backup server. This way, if the user loses this program, the program can be retrieved automatically through the provided server on the Internet. If user""s files are backed up by regular backup periodically, relevant data that were stored by real time backup servers may be eliminated.